


Church's Showdown.

by lynnja



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnja/pseuds/lynnja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church vs the computer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Church's Showdown.

“Fuck me,” Church said as he looked at the computer. He squinted but that didn't make what was on the screen any easier to read. 

“You need some help figuring that out?” Church looked over his shoulder to see Tucker watching him. The other man had a smirk on his face and despite the fact that he very much did need some help, like hell he was going to ask Tucker for it. 

So he just turned back to the computer and didn't say a thing. What he did offer Tucker was his middle finger. Tucker left him alone after that.

Church clicked the submit button again, but like the twelve times he'd done so before, all it did was give him an error message. He could read the error message just fine. 'Error: CAPTCHA must be filled in.' “Fuck this, fuck that, fuck everything.” He smashed his fingers on the keys and entered it only to get the exact same error message. Right below that was another message: 'To prove you're not a computer, please enter the following CAPTCHA:

Below that, just... gibberish. Someone was fucking with him, he knew it. For a moment he considered throwing the computer to the ground but he knew that Tucker wouldn't ever clean it, and Caboose wouldn't understand his instructions so he'd be the one to clean the mess. 

“Are you having trouble?” This time it wasn't Tucker who was talking, but Caboose. For a moment Church looked at him, considering. Nah, he couldn't ask Caboose to do it. Either Caboose would take this to mean they were best friends, or he'd say something to Tucker. Church wasn't going to risk it. 

“No, I've got it under control.” With that Church got up from his chair and shoved the computer off the desk. Problem solved and in the most violent way possible. Win win.


End file.
